Cut or disabled content
This page is designed to inform users of characters, events or any other item that was removed from a given game, or its features either partially or totally disabled. The intent here is to give motivation to integrate these into future mods; it is not to give a "why'd they cut this" stance. What is listed below should be taken with the knowledge that some of these things may have been planned, but never completed due to budget or time restraints. Also of note here is that each game maintains an independent list of cut content. Things may overlap (such as the Queens cars being in both games but not playable). It also doesn't take into account whether a character from one game could work in another, even though they have no files there. Cars There are a number of characters that appear in Cars that are not playable in Arcade/2-player mode. *'Fletcher' - A classic British car. *'Gerald' - Fletcher's colleague. *'El Guapo' - A golden Mexican car resembling the typical 80's American "boat" car. *'Papo' - Another Mexican car, one that resembles an American 40's coupe. *'Piston Cup racers' - There are several 'generic' stock cars that Lightning competes against during the campaign. They share the same model and so could be lumped together as one character with multiple paintjobs. *'Rustbucket racers' - Tommy Joe, Lewis, Judd, Cletus, Buford and Zeke. These are rusty cars that all share the same 3D model -- with the exception of Zeke, who has buck teeth like Mater (Judd only has buck teeth in later games). *'Queens gang' - Vince, Barry, Sonny and Lenny. These are four 70's-ish muscle cars of different colors. Their models vary slightly. *'Ginormous' - A monster truck. *'The Crippler' - Another monster truck. *'DJ, Boost and Snot Rod' - Wingo is the only one of the tuner cars to be playable in arcade mode. *'Mia and Tia' - McQueen's biggest fans. *'Sarge, Fillmore and Luigi' - Three residents of Radiator Springs who were playable in all later installments. *'Mack, Guido, Lizzie, Frank and the tractors' - Appear but are not playable and were probably never going to be. *'Various background cars' - These say hello to McQueen on the road, but are not playable and probably weren't meant to be. Cars: Mater-National There are a number of characters that appear in Cars: Mater-National that are not playable in Arcade/Vs mode. *'Rustbucket racers' - Tommy Joe, Lewis, Judd, Cletus, Buford and Zeke. These are rusty cars that all share the same 3D model -- with the exception of Zeke and Judd, who have buck teeth like Mater. *'Fletcher' - A classic British car. *'Gerald' - Fletcher's colleague. *'Queens cars' - Vince, Barry, Sonny and Lenny. These are four 70's-ish muscle cars of different colors. Their models vary slightly. *'Philip '- Another classic British car, possibly related to Fletcher due to similar model. *'Yuri' - A Russian rally car. *'Mia and Tia' - McQueen's biggest fans. *'Fred' - The famous rusty car whose bumper continually falls off. *'Count Spatula' - A monster truck, previously playable. *'Ginormous' - Another monster truck. *'The Crippler' - A third monster truck. *'Sheriff' - A police officer, playable in all other games. *'Various background cars' - These say hello to McQueen on the road, but are not playable and probably weren't meant to be. *'Red' - Seen watering plants in the background of Tractor Tipping levels, but is not playable and probably wasn't meant to be. Cars: Race-O-Rama *'Race official truck' - Not playable but is a repaint of one of the NPC trucks from the series. Could be an interesting addition to the playables. *'Crew chief sedan, security sedan ' - A sedan with a headset and one with a police-like livery. Could be combined to create a new playable. *'Rustbucket racers' - Tommy Joe, Lewis, Judd, Cletus, Buford and Zeke. These are rusty cars that all share the same 3D model -- with the exception of Zeke and Judd, who have buck teeth like Mater. Buford and Judd are not actually seen in this game, they are kept top secret. *'Count Spatula' - A monster truck, previously playable. *'Ginormous' - Another monster truck. *'The Crippler' - A third monster truck. *'Emma' - A British rally car from Mater-National, she only appears on the DS and PSP versions of the game (she is playable in the PSP version though). *'Mia and Tia' - McQueen's biggest fans. *'Fred' - The famous rusty car whose bumper continually falls off. *'Cars Toon' versions of Mater, Lightning McQueen, Mia and Tia - Tokyo Mater, Lightning Dragon McQueen, Anime Mia, Anime Tia, El Materdor, Matador McQueen, Spanish Mia, Spanish Tia, Mater the Greater, Daredevil McQueen, Mater fan Mia, Mater fan Tia, Fire truck fan Mia and Fire truck fan Tia (note that while they appear, Rescue Squad Mater isn't in the game). *'Kabuto '- Races against Tokyo Mater. Seems to literally be built from the character Boost, as his bones reference Boost's. *'Various background cars' - These say hello to McQueen on the road, but are not playable and probably weren't meant to be. Category:Information